kanalyticphilfandomcom_ko-20200213-history
Carnap (1950), "Empiricism, Semantics, and Ontology"
카르납 (1950), "경험주의, 의미론, 그리고 존재론"Carnap, R. (1950). Empiricism, semantics, and ontology. Revue internationale de philosophie, 20-40.. 논문 전체 요약. 추상적 존재자의 문제 경험주의자들은 속성, 집합, 관계, 수, 명제 등의 추상적 존재자에 대한 존재론적 개입을 피하기 위해서 이것들에 대한 지시를 포함하지 않는 유명론적 언어만 사용하려고 노력하지만, 이는 쉽지 않은 일이다. 경험주의자들은 가령 수학의 진술들이 수나 함수, 집합에 대한 것이 아니라 그저 형식적 규칙에 의해 조작되는 무의미한 기호 및 식에 불과하다고 말하곤 한다. 하지만 경험적 내용을 갖는 과학까지 무의미한 기호 체계로 간주하는 것은 거의 불가능한 일이기에, 경험주의자들은 과학의 언어를 사용하면서 유명론적 찝찝함(nominalistic scruples)을 느끼곤 했다. 에이어는 이 논문에서 추상적 대상에 대한 지시를 포함하는 언어를 수용하는 것이 반드시 추상적 대상의 존재론을 포용하는 것은 아님을 논증함으로써, 경험주의자가 봉착한 문제를 해결하려고 한다. 언어틀과 존재에 대한 두 가지 질문 에이어에 따르면 우리는 새로운 종류의 존재자에 대해 이야기하고자 할 때, 이 존재자들과 관련된 새로운 말하기 방식의 시스템을 도입해야 한다. 에이어는 이를 새로운 언어틀(linguistic framework)의 구축 절차라고 부른다. 일단 새로운 언어틀이 수립되고 나면, 우리는 존재자 Fs(예컨대 속성들, 집합들 등)에 대한 존재 질문을 두 종류로 제기할 수 있다: #내적 질문(internal question): 주어진 언어틀 내에서 주어진 존재자의 존재에 대한 질문. 해당 언어틀이 논리적인 경우 분석적으로, 사실적인 경우 경험적으로 답이 주어진다. #외적 질문(external question): 전체로서의 존재자 체계(system of entities as a whole)의 존재에 대한 질문. 문제적인 성격의 질문으로서, 겉모습과는 달리 존재자 체계의 유용성(fruitfulness)에 대한 질문이다. 이제 에이어는 다양한 언어틀을 사례로 들면서, 그것들에 내적 질문 및 외적 질문이 어떻게 적용될 수 있는지, 내적 질문과 외적 질문이 어떤 본성을 가진 질문들인지를 설명한다. 예 1: 사물의 세계(the world of things) 사물의 세계는 시공간적으로 조직된, 관찰가능한 대상과 사건들의 체계를 말한다. 여기서 내적 질문에는 “내 책상 위에 하얀 종이가 있는가?”, “아더 왕은 실제로 살았는가?”, “유니콘과 켄타우로스는 실제하는가 혹은 그저 상상의 산물인가?” 등이 포함된다. 사물의 세계는 일종의 사실적 체계이기 때문에, 내적 질문은 경험적이고 과학적인 특성을 지니며, 경험적 증거와 관련 규칙에 따라 그 답이 “그렇다(yes)” 또는 “아니다(no)”로 주어지게 된다. 한편 사물의 세계에 대한 외적 질문은 철학적 질문의 성격을 갖는다. 그런데 에이어는 외적 질문이 지금까지 잘못 이해되어 왔다고 지적한다. 실재론자들과 주관적 관념론자(subjective idealist)들은 외부 사물들이 실재하는가(real)에 대해 논쟁을 벌여왔지만, 에이어가 보기에 이들이 놓고 싸운 문제는 애초에 잘못 정식화되었기에 풀 수 없는 문제이다. 왜냐하면 “과학적 의미에서 실재한다는 것은 체계의 요소임을 의미하며, 따라서 이 개념은 체계 자체에 유의미하게 적용될 수 없기(to be real in the scientific sense means to be an element of the system; hence this concept cannot be meaningfully applied to the system itself)” 때문이다. 따라서 외적 질문이 유의미하게 제기되려면 이러한 이론적 질문(theoretical question) 혹은 인지적 질문(cognitive question)으로서가 아니라 실천적 질문(practical question) 즉 우리가 해당 언어틀을 수용할 것인지에 대한 실천적 결정(practical decision)의 문제로 이해되어야만 한다. 그런데 중요한 점은, 언어틀을 수용한다(accept)는 것은 관련된 존재자 체계를 수용하는 것이기는 하지만, 이 존재자들의 체계가 실재한다고 믿는(believe in) 것은 아니라는 점이다. 가령 어떤 사람이 사물 언어(thing language)를 수용하기로 결정한다면, 그는 사물의 세계를 수용했다고 볼 수 있다. 하지만 이는 그가 사물의 세계의 실재성에 대한 믿음을 가진 것은 아니다. 왜냐하면 사물 언어틀을 수용하기로 결정한 것은 그저 경험되는 사물들과 관련된 언어 표현과 규칙들을 수용하겠다고 실천적으로 결단한 것에 불과하지, 어떤 믿음이나 주장(assertion)을 수반하는 일이 아니기 때문이다. 앞에서 에이어가 강조했듯, 사실 사물들 전체의 실재성에 대한 진술은 ‘실재함’이라는 표현의 의미상 어떤 종류의 이론적 언어로도 정식화될 수 없는 것이기도 하다. 다만, 에이어는 사물 언어를 수용하도록 결정하는 것은 그 자체로는 인지적 혹은 이론적 문제는 아니지만 다른 종류의 이론적 지식에 의존할 수 있다고 인정한다. 가령 사물 언어를 수용하는 것이 효율적(efficent)인지, 유용한지(fruitful), 단순한지(simple) 등의 문제는 그렇다-아니다(yes-no)의 질문은 아니지만 정도를 허용하는 이론적 질문이며, 우리가 어떤 언어틀을 받아들이는 것이 바람직한지(advisable)에 대한 가이드를 제공한다. 예 2: 수의 체계(the system of numbers) 수의 체계는 사물의 세계와는 달리 논리적 성격의 체계로서, 자연수의 체계이다. 이 체계의 언어틀은 다음과 같은 새로운 언어 표현들 및 규칙들을 도입함으로서 구축된다: (1) “5” 등의 숫자와 “탁자 위에 5개의 책이 있다” 등의 문장 형식; (2) 일반 용어 “수”, 문장 형식 “5는 수이다”; (3) 수의 속성과 관계에 대한 표현들 “홀수이다”, “소수이다”, “더 크다” 등, “더하기” 등의 함수, “2+3은 5이다” 등의 문장 형식; (4) 숫자 변항들과 양화사, 존재 양화문 및 연역 규칙. 수의 체계는 논리적 성격의 체계이기 때문에, “100보다 큰 소수가 있는가?”, “수는 존재하는가?” 등의 내적 질문들은 체계 내의 표현들과 규칙들에 대한 논리적 분석에 의해 분석적으로 “그렇다” 또는 “아니다”로 답해진다. 가령 “수는 존재하는가?”는 분석적 진술인 “5는 수이다”로부터 도출되므로 분석적이다. 게다가 특별히 이 질문에 대한 답은 “100만보다 더 큰 소수가 있는가?”에 대한 답과는 달리 사소하기까지 한데, 왜냐하면 수가 존재한다는 내적 답변은 그저 체계가 비어 있지 않다고 말하는 것이나 다름없기 때문이다. 반면에 수의 존재에 대한 외적 질문은 앞에서 이야기된 것과 마찬가지로 일종의 실천적 질문으로서, 수의 체계와 그 언어틀을 수용할 것인지 결정하는 문제이다. 형이상학자들은 “수는 정말로 존재하는가?”가 수의 존재론적이고 형이상학적 지위에 대한 이론적 질문인 것처럼 말하곤 했지만, 그들은 이 질문의 인지적 내용을 제공하는 데 실패했기에 그들의 질문은 이론적이지 않으면서도 이론적인 척하는, 유사-질문(pseudo-question)에 불과하다. 예 3: 명제의 체계(the system of propositions) 명제의 체계에서는 문장으로 대치될 수 있는 변항들 “p”, “q” 등과 함께 일반 용어 “명제”가 도입된다. 더하여 “p는 명제이다”는 “p 또는 not-p이다”로 정의될 수 있다. 따라서 모든 “p는 명제이다” 꼴의 모든 문장은 분석적이 된다. 명제의 체계에서 “다음과 같은 p가 있다: p와 not-p는 필연적이지 않다”, “다음과 같은 p가 있다: p는 명제이다”는 존재에 대한 내적 주장이며, 분석적이다. 하지만 외적으로 이해되는 경우, 두 문장은 비인지적이 된다. 에이어는 이에 덧붙여서 어떤 존재자의 틀을 수용하는 데는 관련된 언어 규칙 체계만 수용하면 충분하다고 말한다. 그는 예컨대 명제의 본성에 대한 추가적인 설명이 필요 없다고 말하는데, 왜냐하면 명제가 어떤 존재자인지는 규칙으로부터 따라나오기 때문이다. 그는 명제에 대한 내적 존재 진술들에서 심적 상태나 언어, 주체(subject)에 대한 언급이 없다는 점을 들어, 명제는 심적 존재자도, 언어적 존재자도, 주관적 존재자도 아니라고 논증한다. 그는 명제에 대해 심적이라거나 언어적이라거나 주관적이라고 특징짓는(characterize) 것이 어떤 편리하고 그림같이 생생한(pictorial) 이해를 제공할 수 있다고는 인정하지만, 이는 그저 체계 외적으로 동원되는 도구에 불과하다고 본다. 마치 물리학자가 초보자에게 기체 원자를 돌아다니는 공으로 묘사하는 것과 유사한데, 그렇다고 해서 물리 이론에 원자가 공이라는 내용이 포함되어 있는 것은 아니다. 예 4: 사물 속성들의 체계 사물 속성의 표현들인 “빨강”, “딱딱함”, “돌” 등과 함께 이들에 의해 대치될 수 있는 변항 “f”, “g” 등이 추가되고, 일반 용어 “속성이다”가 추가된다. 더하여 “빨강은 속성이다” 등의 문장을 구축할 수 있도록 규칙도 도입된다. 사물 속성들의 체계는 사실적인 특성의 체계이므로, “이 두 종이가 갖는 공통의 색이 있다”라는 내적 존재 질문은 경험적으로 답해지는 이론적 질문이다. 반면에 속성들의 실재성에 대한 외적 질문은 속성 체계를 수용할 것인지의 실천적 문제이며, 형이상학적이고 철학적으로 이해되는 경우에는 인지적 내용을 결여한 유사 질문이 된다. 예 5: 정수와 유리수의 체계(the systems of integers and rational numbers) 정수와 유리수의 체계는 자연수 체계를 확장시킨 것으로서, 정수는 자연수의 관계로서, 유리수는 정수의 관계로서 도입된다. 새로운 변항들과 정수 및 유리수 표현들, 일반 용어 “정수”, “유리수”, 관련 규칙들이 새로이 도입된다. 예 6: 실수의 체계(the system of real numbers) 유리수 체계의 확장. 실수는 특별한 종류의 유리수들의 집합으로서 도입된다. 똑같이 새로운 변항과 실수 표현들, 일반 용어 “실수” 등이 도입된다. 예 7:물리학의 시공간 좌표 체계(the system of spatio-temporal coordinate system for physics) 새로이 시공간 점들이라는 존재자들이 도입되는데, 이들은 좌표(coordinate)라고 불리는 실수 순서4중체(ordered quadruple)로 되어있다. 앞의 경우와 마찬가지로, “시공간 점들은 존재하는가?”라는 존재 질문은 다양하게 이해될 수 있는 애매한 질문이다. 먼저 내적 질문으로 이해되었을 때, 이 질문은 “시공간 좌표 시스템 내에서 시공간 점들은 존재하는가?”라는 이론적 질문이다. 이에 대한 답변은 분석적으로, 사소하게 “그렇다”는 것이다. 반면 외적 질문으로 이해되었을 때, 이 질문은 “우리는 시공간 좌표 시스템과 그 언어틀을 수용해야만 할까?”라는 실용적 질문이 된다. 또한 이 질문에 대한 답은 긍정 또는 부정이라기보다는, “그렇게 하자” 또는 “그러지 말자”라는 결정의 문제(matter of decision)이 된다. 혹은 조금 다르게 “시공간 점 체계를 수용하는 것이 우리 경험을 다루는 데 편리하고(expedient) 유용한가(fruitful)?”라는 경험적이고 사실적인 이론적 질문으로 이해할 수도 있다. 이런 경우, 답변은 “전적으로 그렇다”, “어느 정도 그렇다”, “좀 그렇지 않다” 등 다양한 정도로 나타날 수 있다. 어쨌든 외적 질문으로 의도된 경우, 본래 주어졌던 질문 “시공간 점들은 존재하는가?”는 마치 긍정 또는 부정의 답변만을 허용하는 것처럼 오도하는 형식을 띠고 있었다고 보아야 한다. 존재 질문의 성격에 대한 정리 어떤 종류의 존재자들을 수용한다는 것은 무엇을 의미하는가? 어떤 종류의 존재자들을 수용한다는 것은 기본적으로 그 존재자들과 관련된 언어 표현들과 그 표현들에 대한 규칙들의 언어틀을 수용한다는 것이다. 다만 존재자들의 이름에 해당되는 상항들(constants)의 수용이 반드시 그 존재자들을 수용했음을 의미하는 것은 아니다. 왜냐하면 사물의 속성들의 체계를 수용하기 이전에, 단지 사물들의 세계만을 수용했다고 하더라도 속성 표현 “파랑”, “집” 등은 이미 도입되어 있었기 때문이다. 어떤 특정 종류의 존재자들, 가령 속성들을 수용했다고 말하기 위해서는, 이 존재자들의 종류에 대한 일반 용어 “속성이다”와 함께, 새로운 종류의 존재자들을 값으로 취하는 새로운 변항을 도입함으로써, 이 존재자들에 대한 일반적 진술들을 정식화할 수 있게 되어야 한다. 일단 이렇게 새로운 존재자들의 체계와 언어틀을 수용하고 나면, 우리는 내적 질문을 비로소 정식화할 수 있게 된다. 내적 존재 질문은 해당 체계가 사실적인 체계일 경우 경험적으로, 논리적 체계일 경우 분석적으로 주어진다. 한편, 외적 질문은 관련된 존재자 체계 전체에 대한 질문이다. 형이상학자들은 종종 외적 질문, 가령 “속성은 정말로 존재하는가?”를 언어틀의 수용과는 독립적으로 다뤄져야 할 존재론적이고 이론적인 성격의 질문으로 잘못 이해해 왔다. 그러나 이처럼 외적 질문을 어떤 믿음이나 주장 등 인지적 내용을 갖는 것으로 이해하여 제기하는 것은 유사-질문에 불과하다. 외적 질문은 관련된 체계와 언어틀을 수용할 것인지에 대한 실천적 질문으로서 이해되어야 하며, 수용은 참인지 거짓인지의 문제가 아니라 결정의 문제이다. 결국 에이어는 어떤 존재자들의 체계와 언어틀을 수용하는 것이, 이 존재자들이 실재한다는 믿음을 수반하는 것이 아니라 그저 실천적 결정에 불과하다고 해명함으로써, 경험주의자들이 추상적 존재자들의 언어를 사용하면서도 우려되는 형이상학적 개입을 피할 수 있다고 말하고 있다. 의미론에서의 추상적 존재자 추상적 존재자의 지위에 대한 논쟁은 의미론과 연계되어 진행되어왔다. 유명론자들은 “빨강”이나 “5”와 같은 표현들이 유의미하기 위해서 추상적 대상들을 지시체로 가져야만 한다는 의미론적 가정을 거부함으로써, 추상적 대상을 가리키는 것으로 보이는 표현들의 문제를 해결하려고 했다. 길버트 라일(Gilbert Ryle)이 지적하듯, “Fido”라는 이름이 개 Fido를 지시하듯, 모든 유의미한 언어 표현에 대응되는 지시체가 있다는 생각은, 이름이 아닌 표현들을 이름인 것처럼 실체화하여(hypostatize) 생각하는 오류를 범한다는 것이다. 하지만 카르납이 진단하기에, 어떤 언어 표현이 어떤 존재자를 지시하는지의 문제는 그저 어떤 존재자 체계를 수용했는지, 그리고 “지시하다(designates)” 또는 “~의 이름이다(is a name of)” 등의 표현을 수용했는지의 문제에 불과하다. 가령 수의 체계를 수용하고, 이에 더하여 “지시하다”라는 표현 및 관련 언어 규칙을 수용한 사람이라면, “5는 수이다”와 “‘5’는 5를 지시한다”를 분석적 참으로 받아들일 것이며, 이로부터 따라나오는 진술 “‘5’는 수를 지시한다”를 분석적 참으로서 받아들이게 될 것이다. 말하자면 어떤 종류의 존재자들을 지시체로서 수용하는지의 문제는 관련된 존재자들의 언어틀을 수용하는지의 문제에 불과한 것이다. 그리고 앞서 지적되었듯, 언어틀과 존재자 체계의 수용은 형이상학적인 믿음의 문제가 아니라 실용적 결정의 문제이기 때문에, 추상적 존재자들을 언어 표현의 지시체로 수용하는 일은 경험론자들에게 특별히 문제적이라고 할 수 없다. 유명론자들과 회의주의자들은 추상적 대상들의 실재성을 의심하면서, 이것들의 존재에 대한 증거를 요구했다. 그러나 카르납이 보기에 이들은 존재에 대한 내적 질문과 외적 질문을 혼동한 것이다. 내적 질문으로서 추상적 존재자들이 존재하는가의 질문은 수용된 체계 내적으로 경험적 혹은 논리적 증거를 토대로 답해져야 하지만, 이는 쉽게 대답될 수 있는 것으로서 유명론자들이 염두하고 있던 질문은 아니다. 그들은 이론적 성격의 외적 질문을 염두하면서, 세계 내에 추상적 존재자들이 실재한다는 생각은 미신(superstition)이나 신화(myth)에 불과하다고 말하곤 했다. 그러나 외적 질문은 실천적 결정의 문제이기에 참이거나 거짓인 답을 가질 수 없고, 미신과 신화는 거짓인 내적 진술이기 때문에, 카르납의 판단에 따르면 유명론자들은 애초에 유사 질문을 두고 고민한 것에 불과하다. (에이어는 이 뒷부분에서 혼동된 논쟁의 사례들로서 기수(cardinal numbers)로서의 자연수에 대한 논쟁과 영국 경험론자들의 유명론에 대해 논의하는데, 이 부분은 생략하였음.) 결론 추상적 존재자들과 관련된 언어를 사용한다는 것은 현재까지 오해된 것과는 달리, 그저 실용적 고려에 입각하여 관련된 언어틀을 수용하도록 결정하는 문제에 다름 아닐뿐, 추상적 존재자들에 대한 존재론적 믿음을 수반하지 않는다. 이런 점에서, 경험주의자는 추상적 존재자들과 관련된 언어를 사용하는 데 양심의 가책을 느낄 필요가 없다. 어떤 언어틀을 받아들이고 활용할 것인지는 그것이 얼마나 실천적으로 유용한 도구인지의 여부에 입각하여 결정될 문제이다. 특정 언어틀을 독단적으로 금지하는 것은 과학적 진보를 막는 일이기에, 각 분야의 종사자들은 각자에게 유용하다고 판단되는 언어 표현들을 자유롭게 사용하도록 허용되어야 할 것이다. 참고문헌 분류:존재론 분류:형이상학 분류:의미론